Insomnia
by Big Meanie
Summary: This night's his worst...


Insomnia

A/N: Still nothing with Shadow/Cream or Team Rose yet. Thought about writing this fic after experiencing a hard time sleeping myself few nights ago. Hate those nights more than anything. Nonetheless, here's a little something to enjoy.

_This night's his worst..._

It was early in the morning when Shadow opened his eyes. His red orbs her half open with the usual white were bloodshot and painful with every slow blink he made. Shadow was lying on his back in his bed, his tired eyes glued to the ceiling. He sighs deeply, the rumble rippled through the inside of his throat.

He reached a hand from under his covers to scratch under his tan muzzle. The roughness underneath reminded him of the need to shave in the morning. He grunted as he wipes at his face before daring to take a glance at the digital alarm clock to his left and saw it read '2:15 AM'.

To poor old Shadow, the night was still young. He'd been up ever since he slipped into the darkness of his bedroom around 9PM yesterday. He got up to use the bathroom an hour ago and came back to lie down with his eyes open. He stared up at the ceiling with a scowl as usual, his tired eyes slowly blinked like they've been for a while now.

Shadow wasn't one for counting sheep, but he felt like he'll do so in a minute. He sits up with a groan and swings his legs over the side of the bed, rubbing his temples where it throbbed as he sneered, his canines glistened in the moonlight shining between the crack of his dark curtains. He looked around his dark room before settling his attention to the ashtray and lighter he used to smoke hid weed.

He stares almost lazily at the ashtray before reaching over to open the nightstand drawer and pull out a small bag full of cannabis and a rolling paper.

Assuming it'll aid in his sleep, Shadow prepared the joint and smoked it, reaching over his bed to open the window. He silently smoked until the whole joint slowly burned to the tip. He pulls the tip out his mouth and snuffs it before lying back down. By this time a hour silently passes and it's now 3:23AM.

Shadow laid there thinking, his mind foggy from the inhalation of his smokes, his eyes feel heavier then they were previously. Perhaps smoking his grass was what he needed to aid in his sleep. Taking in another deep sigh, he attempts to close his eyes again and eventually he does fall asleep.

X-X-X-X

_He skates through the damp grass, a calm expression on his muzzle. The tall trees stood at attention as they shaded him from the bright sun. He seemed to know where he was going despite not knowing where he was._

_He skated in a slow, lazy pace. He felt the wetness from the grass dampen the fur on his legs. His expression read calm and tranquil. He was in his own little world, skating and wandering to his heart's content._

_Eventually, he came to a clearing, where the trees surrounded the grass and had a hole in its leaves to allow massive sunlight to beautifully shine down on a rock jutting in the center of the clearing, where a young rabbit clad in a long flown dress sat with her back to the old hedgehog._

_His head tiles to the side and his ears twitched in curiosity._

_He slowly pads his way towards the rabbit in the white dress, her long ears flowed in the gentle wind. As he gets closer he reaches his hand out as if to touch her shoulder, but before he could get close enough she disappears and he looks around in sudden aggression, wondering what was happening._

_He hears giggling and turns around. The rabbit in the white dress was sitting a tree smiling down at him. He walks towards the tree where she sits, his head cocked upwards. Anger rumbles in his throat as a low growl. He uses the rockets under his shoes to try and get to her but she disappears again and giggles as she reappears in another tree._

_The old hedgehog growls and tries to chase after her, angry that she wouldn't speak to him or let him catch her as she starts to make him chase after her with his rocket boosters. He flies through the thickness of branches and grass, chasing after the white-dressed rabbit. Just as he was about to overexert his power he is surrounded by a blinding white light and he founds himself floating with whiteness around him._

_He looks around him slowly and realize he's alone. The young rabbit he was chasing is nowhere to be seen. Was this a reminder of how he felt about life? His brow furrowed and his scowl deepens on his muzzle before he closes his eyes and allows his body to float among the light around him._

X-X-X-X

Shadow snaps his eyes open, the look on his face would've make anyone laugh at how unusual it was for him to have such a fearful expression. He just experienced a vivid dream that made him both confused and terrified. He sits up in pain and lazily eyes his alarm clock. It was 9:28AM, and he felt like he should still be asleep.

'_What the hell was that about?'_ The black hedgehog grunts in his mind as he swings his legs over the bed._ 'It's like I was dead and...and...Cream's in it too!'_

The thought of the young rabbit in his dream made the hedgehog worry. He adored the young rabbit for her sweet nature and joyful attitude. If it was Cream that was in his dream, he'd have a hard time being around her given she meant something special to him. He growls before getting up to start his day...

A/N: Well, I hope it was long, enjoyable and mysterious enough. Insomnia isn't fun at all or things along those lines. A Shadow/Cream fic should be coming shortly now that I'm starting to form an idea for it. Until then my readers...


End file.
